


Iqhawe lakudala

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Iqhawe lakudala

"Ubuye ngani?"

Basendaweni yesithathu yokugcina yoMgwaqo iKing's esukela eKing's Landing iya eWinterfell enyakatho. Wazithola ebuka ngakunye eceleni kwesiqu sesihlahla sikhula eceleni komgwaqo. Ibunzi lakhe laqina; lezi zihlahla mubi kakhulu ukuba ungabheka - kepha okungenani abukho ubuso obhalwe eqomeni; njengohlobo oluthile lwesilo. Ngisho nomhlaba ongaphandle kwalo mgwaqo kubukeka sengathi awukaze ubone ukukhanya kwelanga - kuphuzi futhi kumnyama. Shono abantu baseNyakatho bonke belukhuni futhi bemakhaza.

"Hawu! Kungani ubuyile?"

Ithiphu yesandla sakhe sokudla ilimaze kancane, kepha yayingcono kakhulu kunangesikhathi uLucke emnquma intende - wathuka lapho kubuhlungu. Wayemkweleta ngempela uQyburn. Ngandlela thile isiphetho sakhe kamuva lapho esefikile eKing's Landing futhi kwakufanele aqhubeke nemisebenzi yakhe njengomphathi wamaKhosi. Uhlobo luni lomkhuzi ongasakwazi ukuhosha inkemba futhi, huh?

"Awungilaleli." Ukuphefumula ngokujulile. "Hawu! Kungani ubuyile?"

Owesifazane ugibela ihhashi elinsundu eceleni kwakhe. Umsindo we-tap-tap-tap kusuka kumahhashi wazwakala uhlukile ekunyatheni kwamahhashi uqobo. Wathimula, wavula umlomo wakhe futhi awuvala futhi. Amahlombe akhe ashukumisa futhi waguqula amehlo akhe ezihlahleni ezazizungeze uMgwaqo weKing.

Lezi zihlahla zimbi ngempela.

Iqembu labo lime lapho selishonile ilanga. Uma kungenzeki lutho, kusasa ntambama bazofika eKing's Landing. Umlilo wakhanyelwa, kukhutshwe nengubo yesikhumba, kwahanjiswa izilo. Wabelana ngesinkwa noshizi ngesikhumba esisodwa esigcwele amanzi. Bobabili badla kancane, babhekana behlukaniswe ngamakhanda okwakunganele ukuba bazifudumeze.

Amasosha ayelala ngakunye, kusala abambalwa kuphela ababeqaphe, kepha bonke babegcina kude naye. UQyburn walala ngaphansi kwesihlahla; alale otshanini abhince ingubo yakhe yecala. Akekho owayebonakala enendaba nokunikeza ikhehla izingubo. Yena noBrienne bebengasuki eduze komlilo.

"Hawu! Kungani ubuyile ukuzongisiza?" Izwi liphansi ngethoni engenamsindo njengale ntambama.

Amehlo anombala wesafire abheke kuye emuva kwesihenqo esibomvu samalangabi. Curious. Waqhubeka nokubona umuzwa ofanayo kulawo mehlo selokhu basuka eHarrenhal. Wayengakaze abone ilukuluku elifanayo emehlweni kaCersei. Amawele wakhe wayebonakala sengathi uyazi ukuthi ufunani futhi wayehlala azi ukuthi enzenjani.

Kepha isikhathi eside waboshwa, kude neRed Gcina. Kude naseCersei. Wacwayiza futhi wabona okuthile - wayengakwazi ukukhumbula umbala oqondile we-Cersei's iris eluhlaza. Kude kakhulu. Isandla sakhe sobunxele siphakamisile wabe esehlikihla ubuso bakhe.

Amehlo akhe futhi ahlangana ne-irises eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Unamahloni. Qaphela, inhliziyo yami yonke. Angayifunda kalula. Ngokungafani noCersei. Futhi wazibuza ukuthi kungani ingqondo yakhe yayiqhathanisa uBrienne noCersei.

Ubuso bakhe babungebuhle, umzimba wakhe wawumude, wayefana nendoda, futhi lo mfazi wayeyindondo ebekanokuhlonitshwa ukwedlula iningi lamakhono ahlangana nawo, ngaphezu kwakhe. Akekho ofuna umfazi onjengoBrienne abe ngumkakhe.

Futhi namanje-

Wanikina ikhanda. Wayengazi nokuthi kungani ebuya. Ngokwazi kwakhe, isikweletu esiphakathi kwakhe nale ntokazi bekufanele sikhokhwe.

"Mina-"

Izinkuni zomlilo zidliwe ngumlilo. Umlotha osuka lapho wawushisa, wandiza emoyeni ebusuku unyukela esibhakabhakeni ngentuthu, bese kuba mnyama. Umdanso obomvu ogqamile, owolintshi wakhotha isibhakabhaka esimnyama. Ubuke isithunzi eside salowo wesifazane ophambi kwakhe esukuma, edwetshwe kude.

Kunokuthile okwamenza waphefumula kalula lapho enoBrienne. Isifuba sakhe singakhula ngokugcwele futhi imijondolo emanzanisa amaphaphu akhe kube sengathi ayinamuntu. Wayenjengamanzi ageza asusa amabala amadala.

Komunye umhlaba, ngaphansi kwezimo ezihlukile, kungenzeka angahle abuyele kwi-King's Landing. Mhlawumbe angalengisa izembatho zeKingshire, aphume emzimbeni unomphela futhi asuke eRed Keep, mhlawumbe eningizimu, eHiggarden, noma awele ulwandle aye kwelinye lamaFree Cities futhi abe ngumuntu ojwayelekile. Ngemuva kwalokho angathatha uBrienne futhi abe naye, akhululeke emithethweni eqinile kaWesteros.

Kepha, hheyi, konke lokho kufisa nje. Inhliziyo yakhe encane isasishaya isifungo asithathela u-Aerys, kwase kuba nguRobert, futhi manje uJoffrey - obuye abize uCersei. Yize ayengasakwazi ukukhumbula umbala wamehlo akhe, kwakubonakala sengathi isithunzi sewele lakhe lisamlandela nomaphi lapho eya khona.

Wathuka. Elinye lamashiya amile ngaphezu kwalawo mehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka aphakanyiswa.

"Chivalry. Kusesifungo sami."

Wayebukeka edanile ngakubili lwe-irises eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Wanqamula amehlo akhe.


End file.
